


A Strange Gas Station

by bighugo



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa au - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Danganronpa AU, Fluff, Gas Station, Gay, Love, M/M, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bighugo/pseuds/bighugo
Summary: Kokichi works at a gas station.. called monostation or something like that I FORGOT WHAT I CALLED IT IM SKRRDJDNDSJ anyways pairing is OumaSaihara





	1. Chapter 1

SORRY IF THEY’RE OOC IN THIS FANFICTION IT’S MY FIRST ONE AND I GOT THIS IDEA AT A GAS STATION AT 4AM AND THEN TO A SLEEPOVER OK DONT KILL ME

Also please comment and give me support i WILL LOVE YOU

And please TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MISSPELLED WORDS PLEASE SO I CAN FIX THem

 

ANyways

Kokichi’s POV

  
  
  
  


Oh my god. Another day of this dumb job. Well, night. Why did I get this dumb job anyways? And the nightshift as well! Curse you, Kiibo. There’s no one even here at these times! I looked at my phone that read 12:15 AM. Great. Two more hours of this crap. As I turned my phone off and put it in my back pocket, some car parked outside.

 

Agh!

 

As they walk out of their vehicle, I noticed that they were pretty cute. They had messy-ish hair that was like.. A dark green.. Or blue-ish kind of color.. I couldn’t tell. I also noticed that they were pretty tall, well taller than me. About 5’6. Pretty short actually but, I’m 4’11 so, who am I to judge?

 

As they walk in, they look at me for a split second, and turn around as quickly as they could, any faster they could have snapped their neck! I giggled a bit and they turned around again. Crap! Time to make this guy feel UN-awkward. Or something.

 

“Hey there! Welcome to uh.. here.”  
  
I smacked myself. NOT LITERALLY. But, I mean I almost did. How could I forget this gas station’s name? I have worked here for almost 2 yea-

 

My thoughts were interrupted by giggling.

Was he laughing at me? I mean, I gotta say that giggle was cute.

 

As I looked at him, his back was towards me, but I could see he was covering his mouth, trying to refrain his laughter. Cute!

 

I spoke up again, this time clearing my throat first. “Hi! Let me try that again. Welcome to Monokustation” I gave him a smile, and he returned it back! Great!

 

“Hello.” He responded. I smiled and said “If you need anything, you can ask! Im Kokichi Ouma!” I said as i gave him a thumbs up. He looked at me with his hat covering his eyes. “My name is Shuichi Saihara.”

 

Shuichi’s POV

  
  


  
I was looking down at what I needed to buy. A LOT of off-brand stuff. I mean, A LOT. Even the drinks! What the heck is Flavorade? An off-brand of Gatorade? But I mean, I can’t complain. That guy makes it up for it. He’s really cute to be honest. I couldn’t help myself but look at him again.

 

So I did.

 

And boy, was that a big mistake.

 

He was also looking back at me.

 

Staring into my soul.

 

Oh my god.

 

I quickly turned around and so did he, face red out of embarrassment. I didn’t know how to make this situation ‘not awkward’. So I tried to do my best with asking the most annoying question ever to an employee.

 

I picked up some chips, the sticker price tag clearly labeling it ‘$1.70’, and looked at him, raising the chips up.

 

“H-How much do these.. Cost?” I asked, already knowing how much it costed.

 

“Oh! Those! They cost erm..” He stopped for a bit, and I sighed he didn’t just tell me to read the sticker price tag.

“They cost $3.99!”

What? Was he trying to get money from me or something? I don’t even want these chips!

 

“Im kidding, Im kidding! I don’t actually know, let me go check.”

Oh no. He’s coming over here! I quickly try to peel the sticker tag off trying to be unnoticed as to not embarrass myself by him.

 

As he walked over here, I saw that he was pretty short. His black hair pointing in every direction with the ends being purple. Cute!

 

“Pffhphht. Alright. Let’s see.” He inspected the bag, turning them all around, trying to find the price sticker. I felt kinda bad but he did just lie!

 

“Eh, I can’t find it. But if I can remember correctly, they costed about.. $1.50, I think.”

“Actually its $1.70.” I corrected him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. “What?” I was confused, why was he making that face to me?

 

Oh.

 

“I er.. I came here in the morning.. I was looking at these exact same chips.. Sorry.”

 

“Eh, it’s alright dude, don’t like you know.. Stress yourself out about it!” He said as he smiled at me. His smile was so cute, I felt my cheeks becoming red and hot. He noticed and giggled, damn him! His giggle was 10x cuter!

 

Kokichi’s POV

  
  
  
  


I went back to the counter where I lazily stood. I decided to check my phone and it read 1:50. As well with 3 text messages from Kiibo.

Awesome!

 

Kiiboy

Are you almost finished with work?

 

I was wondering if after you were done, you, me, and some friend I also invited could have a movie marathon. :-0

 

And yes, I’ll allow you to choose if that means you can come. ):-(

Kokichichi

Eh! I need like one more hour of woooork! I get out at 230.

 

But YES, Im a sucker for sleeeepovers

 

And whos the guy?? :?

 

I waited for his response.

I wondered who this “mystery friend” was.

 

I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket, wondering when this stupid shift is over. I looked up back at Shuichi, I think that was his name. He wasn’t empty handed either, it also looked like he was going to a party or something, he had a big bag of doritos, some panta, my favorite, and some popcorn bags. He was checking out the candy aisle. I looked back at my phone, no new messages yet.

 

Ugh! Kiibo you slow texter!

 

I looked back at hat boy, seeing he had his phone out. And then a “ching” from his phone. Was he texting somebody? If yes, who?

 

I don’t really care. Perhaps his girlfriend? I don’t know. But whatever. After he put his phone down, i felt mine vibrate. Weird!

 

Kiiboy

Oh he’s really great! He’s very shy though, but sweet.

  
I think he’s buying some stuff for us now.   
  


I told him to bring some grape flavored panta, so you’re welcome.

 

Kokichichi

OOOh i love him already, grape panta!!!?? He took my heart away!!

 

..is he cute!????!!

 

If hes ugly im gonna cry

 

Kiiboy

Well, im not gay so i dont know!

 

I mean hes alright, hes kinda short but taller than you.

 

And uhh hes always wearing black clothing, i think he might be emo or something @_@

 

Kokichichi

AGHH well i dont care now

 

Theres this cute guy at my gas station, hes wearing a cute hat and has greenish-blueish hair

  
I HAVE TH E hots for H Im

 

GTG HES COMING TO THE COUNTER *w*

 

After that, I shut my phone off, and I wasnt lying! He was actually coming to the counter, all red and stuff, he was really cute aggh!!

 

Saihara’s POV

  
  
  


As i was walking down to the counter to pay some stuff, I decided that I didn’t want to be awkward around this guy, so i smiled at him and took my hat off, fixing my messy hair.

 

“So, w-what are you going to do after work?” I said as I cursed myself for stuttering again. He smiled and was scanning all the junk food I was planning on buying.

  
“Oh! Well I’m gonna head on to someone’s house and watch some movies with a third mystery member! I think it’ll be fun.”

 

“Is she your girlfriend?” I quickly said, face red. Yeah, I gotta admit, I was kinda jealous, I really liked him, and i was jealous to the point where I just wanted to cancel plans with Kiibo, but I gotta suck it up. We just met.

 

“What!? No! He would never be a girl, even more be my girlfriend!” Kokichi giggled. “He’s just a friend, my best friend to be exact. But he isn’t a girl, or my girlfriend. I like guys, except for him, hes like my bro!”

  
I sighed in relief, knowing that he wasn’t attracted to women. Maybe I have a chance or something!

 

“Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow? Like hango-”

  
“Like a date!” Kokichi quickly interrupted. I thought about it, and it kinda was a date. Sorta. “Y-yeah i’m up for it!” His face was red and so was mine. He is so cute.

 

As I said my goodbye, and got his number, I went into my car and started driving towards Kiibos house. I checked the time and it was 2:20, i needed to get there at at least 2:40. I spent so long in that gas station because of Kokichi. I smiled at his name.

 

Kokichi’s POV

  
  
  
  


It was 2:20 and I was already excited to go to Kiibo’s house and meet this new guy and watch horror movies! I started getting out of my work clothes and inserted it in my bookbag. I counted the money on the register and put it back, not wanting to steal anything and risk losing my job.

 

As I went into my car, I waited for a second, for they guy who had to work next shift after me, Yasuhiro, he was like my working buddy, he was pretty cool. I took out a drink, it being panta of course, as Shuichi before he left offered it to me and I gladly took it. I sipped it and then Yasuhiro finally arrived.

The guy was pretty fun, we would sometimes hangout, either pranking our classmatesor customers or just making a mess wherever we go. My thoughts were interrupted by his car door shutting.

 

“Kokichi! Are you ready to go home?” He asked with a bright smile on his face. His smile was so.. COOL! I don’t know how to describe it, but do you ever see someone who can just smile? That was Yasuhiro right there.

 

“Yeah! I was just waiting for you so I could hand you in the keys.” I then took out the keys from the station and handed them to Yasuhiro. Monokuma, our lame boss, decided that we hand each other the keys to one another for emergencies, like if a drunkie wanted to come in and steal something, we can just lock the automatic doors. Thank God nothing of the sort has happened to me… yet.

 

He took the keys and shut his car door. We waved goodbye to each other and I got in my car. I turned on some music on, and finished sipping my panta. I sighed.

  
  
  
  
  


Time to go to Kiibo’s movie marathon, and see what awaits me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AAAAA i hope you guys enjoyed it, I do plan on continuing, even if it has like 3 people reading it, again, this is my first fanfiction and i put alot of effort into it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi, Kiibo, and Shuichi hang out together. Kokichi and Shuichi try to get comfortable while trying to get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do my best on the formatting !! Srry if it’s still bad!! ;___; and sorry if this chapter is also a bit short!

UWAHH WELCOME BACK GUYS!! I am glad that you guys are commenting! It makes me really happy!! And i love to respond back!!! And thank you for reading, please suggest new things to me! Ill probably start doing a 3rd person view so its not as confusing.. thatll be the dealio for right now until i settle down and see how ill do it!  
And im SUPER SORRY IF the formatting is very off, i usually work on the fanfiction when im at school on the school comps. on google docs, but ao3 is blocked here, ;__; so i have to post them on my phone, but ill try to do my best on this one, thank you!!

 

Kokichi was driving towards Kiibo’s house, phone in hand. Yes, Kokichi was those kinds of people where he’d text and drive. He has gotten into a lot of trouble for it, but of course, he still continues to do it anyway. He was texting Kiibo.

Kokichichi: Im almost there :#1 tell me when the guy comes!! And send me a picture of him if you can… for research purposes… thx

He put his phone down and was looking at the road this time. ‘Hopefully he isnt ugly..’ he thought. He couldnt help but think of the boy he met at the gas station. He was attractive, and totally his type. As he thought about him, a ding! rang up on his phone. It was a message from kiibo!

Kiiboy: He’s here!   
Kiiboy: [Attached a photo.]  
Kiiboy: Thats him, hes asking about who you are! Weird, i think you guys would hit it off well! :-)

Kokichi swerved a little when he saw the photo, earning him a honk and a “Watch the road!”  
It was Shuichi! Oh my cheese and crackers!!

He put his phone down again, and decided to turn off his music. How come Kiibo never mentioned his name? What if Kiibo already knew! Curse you Kiibo! You big dumb.. Cool.. and caring robot...

Kokichi thought. Maybe kiibo didnt know after all! He silently cursed to himself for cursing Kiibo, the poor robot didnt deserve it. A few minutes went by and Kokichi was already parking at Kiibo´s house and of course, Shuichi´s car was parked as well, as he recognized it from the gas station. He sighed loudly, now he wont be able to be as comfortable as he usually is with Kiibo! 

He stepped out of his car, accidentally leaving his car and house key inside. He shut the door and went to knock on the front door, before he did he took in a deep breath.

Kiibo was waiting for Kokichi to come in, as he was the one that opened the door. “What’s taking so long?” He asked. Kokichi finally decided to step inside and shut the door imediately. He was on edge. He was whispering in Kiibo’s ear. “Dude! Why didnt you tell me HE was going to be here?” Kokichi yelled whispering. “I don’t know what youre talking about! Don’t blame anything on me!” “I already did! On the road!” “What?” “Nevermind! Agh!” Kokichi walked away with his hands covering his face, he was a blushing mess. 

Kiibo still stood by the door, trying to figure out what just happened. Then he pieced it together! His friend Shuichi was the one that Kokichi found attractive at the gas station! Now Kiibo could finally have a chance to tease Kokichi for all those times he made a robophobic remark! Kiibo quietly evily laughed.

While kiibo and kokichi were doing god knows what, Shuichi was off playing with Kiibo’s cat, Idabashi. Shuichi learned that his name was from Kiibo’s creator, Proffesor Idabashi, who raised kiibo as his own child. He was interuppted by footsteps coming towards the living room. He turned around and saw Kokichi and Kiibo there about to sit down on the couch. Shuichi began to panick when he saw Kokichi. His mind and heart raced and he was a blushing mess. 

“C’mon Shuichi! We’re gonna watch the movie already! Kokichi picked it so dont blame me if it sucks!” Kiibo said as he sticked out his tongue and sat down with a bag of popcorn. Shuichi couldn’t move and the same thing went for Kokichi. They both stared at eachother until Kokichi spoke,

“Er.. Hey! Shuichi..! Nice to see you again!” Kokichi choked. He was blushing furiously. “The couch is only a 2 person couch since kiiboy couldnt afford a better one so Ill just sit on the floor with a pillow..” Kokichi was red when he finished his sentence. He took a pillow out of Kiibo’s room and was about to sit down when kiibo spoke. “Hey! Kokichi! How ‘bout you sit on the couch with Shuichi? And I’ll sit on the floor!” He caught Kiibo winking and Kokich exactly knew what he was doing right then. He blushed.

“Fine! But I still want the pillow!” “You can have this one” Shuichi suddenly spoke, as he handed out another pillow that was already in the couch. “I-I mean.. If Kiibo’s gonna sit on the floor, he should atleast have something to sit on! Something comfy!” Shuichi explained.

 

As they watched the movie, popcorn was falling here and there. Kokichi was drinking his panta, to which he thanked Shuichi for buying. The two kept on talking and Kiibo would always eavesdrop, thinking the conversation was much better than the sucky movie playing on screen. 

“So, its weird how me and you ended up going to the same friend’s house after we just met at the gas station.” Shuichi laughed, making Kokichi laugh as well. “Yeah! And I think kiibo knew as well that you were the one in the gas station and then invited me!” Kokichi giggled as he drank more panta.

“Wait.. Knew what?” 

Kokichi realized what he said and began panicking. “Uh.. Uh! That-” “That you guys were going to be great friends!” Kiibo suddenly interuppted. He looked at Kokichi to which Kokichi looked back and mouthed the word ‘thanks’ and smiled. He owed Kiibo one big time.

“Oh! Well we are! We are getting to know eachother and I really enjoy his company!” Shuichi smiled and stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

The night went on and the 3 boys were acting all gay and such. They had lots of fun, and when it came to leaving, they were all dissapointed. They said their goodbyes and when it came for Kokichi to say bye to Shuichi, it was pretty awkward. 

“So! Are we still on? W-With the date tomorrow I mean..” Shuichi said, rubbing his neck. “Yeah! I can’t wait! Ill text you my address, and that reminds me to give you my number!” Shuichi lended him his phone and kokichi typed in his phone number and set his name to something dumb, like Cockichi. He sent himself a purple heart emoji and quickly gave him back his phone. Shuichi smiled and walked out, so did Kokichi. He walked towards his car and tried to find his keys in his pocket. He couldnt! Where’d he leave them? He quickly went back into the house to see if he left them there.

Kiibo was cleaning the popcorn on the ground and empty bottles. He was interuppted by Kokichi running around, looking like a loose ostrich. “Kokichi? What are you doing?” He asked. Kokichi stopped running and began walking towards him. “I-I cant find my keys!” 

They both began looking for Kokichi’s keys when Shuichi also came in. “Whats going on?” He asked out of curiosity. Kokichi slightly jumped, unexpecting Shuichi to come back. He quickly ran towards him, almost jumping on him, but stopping himself. “I cant find my keys!” 

Shuichi laughed. “I came back here to tell you that your keys were in your car,” now it was Kiibo’s turn to laugh at Kokichi’s idiocity. Kokichi blushed in embarrassment. 

So, Kokichi couldn’t get back home, having both his keys locked in the car. He sighed and frowned when he saw his keys, tossed on the drivers seat. “If you want, I can drive you home..” Shuichi spoke with a shy voice. Kokichi turned around and saw him standing there next to his car. “But I dont have my house keys! Theyre inside the car as well!” Kokichi frowned again. “Well.. you can crash at my place for the night.. If you feel comfortable enough..” He blushed and scratched his neck, hoping Kokichi would accept the offer, and he did! 

Shuichi and Kokichi said their actual goodbyes to Kiibo, leaving the robot alone with Idabashi, the cute grey cat!

The ride was fun, and Kokichi observed the cute driver. He saw how perfect his eyes were. And how soft his skin looked. Shuichi would blush when he’d catch Kokichi staring, but would still look at the road and not say anything. They would talk about where they went to school, what college theyre thinking about attending. “What kind of job would you like?” Kokichi asked.

Shuichi thought. He wanted to work as a detective of some sort, but that was most likely going to be his career, not his job. What job would he like? And then he thought about the station he met Kokichi at. “Hmm.. Where you work at, what’s it called? Monokustation?” Kokichi smiled. “I’d have the best time ever if you were to work with me!” “How about I apply tomorrow? For the night shift, like you?” Shuichi said, thinking and imagining all the fun he’d have with Kokichi there.

“Let’s do it!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi calls some phony chick to help him with his car. Shuichi gets two unexpected visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry this is kind of late but also I don’t really want this to be some kind of Gas Station AU as I want it to be just like a variety of like different chapters I don’t want it to just be fixated on a gas station >___> please tell me your opinion on this/vote!! Gas Station or Different kinds of things happening ? Thank you for reading!!

Kokichi and Shuichi were both going to stay at Shuichi’s home. They were both sleepy, as it was the witching hour. They were yawning so much, they both thought they might fall asleep but, they end up staying awake throughout the whole ride home. When they got to the driveway, it began to pour rain. They both didn’t want to get wet, so they stayed in the car for a bit.

“A-are you sure you’re comfortable sleeping here?” Shuichi asked again, and Kokichi giggled. “Yeah! It’s fine. But if you’re some Genocide Jack wannabe, I’d rather take my chances with the real one.” Kokichi said as he sticked his tongue out, teasing Shuichi. 

After some time, about 5 minutes, they decided that they could just change clothes. They both ran to the door, Kokichi almost slipping on a puddle. When they were at the door, they were both soaking wet.

They entered Shuichi’s cozy house. It was clean, cleaner than Kokichi’s house atleast. Most of the floor was of carpet except for the kitchen, bathroom, and dining room. Kokichi was awed. His house was so warm and perfect for a rainy night! They were heading out to Shuichi’s room, leaving a trail of wet prints on the floor. It had a king sized bed, a dresser, a desk with some papers scattered all over, a closet, and a TV. It was bigger than Kokichi’s room. Hell, the whole house was! Kokichi lived in an apartment, his neigbors were nice and elderly, and there weren’t really any noisy children around. His landlord was an old lady as well, he could call her her friend, almost even her second mom. She was sweet and nice and always smelled like cookies. 

Shuichi was in the closet (hehe) changing into new dry warm clothes. Kokichi was looking at his pictures, and when he was finished looking at every single one of them, he decided to turn off the lights, and turn on the TV. He sat on the floor, and watched what was playing on the screen. Shuichi walked out and had a pair of clothes as well. He handed it to Kokichi. “You’re probably going to be uncomfortable with those clothes on. And these might be a bit big for you but atleast you’ll be able to sleep well!” He said as Kokichi took the clothes out of his hand. They smiled at eachother and Kokichi went into the bathroom.

He entered, and closed the bathroom door, locking it. He huffed and took off his sneakers, and wet jeans. He put on the shorts that Shuichi handed him, making it look loose as it was big. He then took off his wet shirt, hanging it on one of the bathroom hangers. He took the dry shirt Shuichi gave him, and put it on. It was not his size at all! It was to his mid thighs, but he didnt mind. He ruffled his hair and folded his clothes. He got out of the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. 

Shuichi was in the kitchen, fixing up a snack for the both of them. As he did, he heard the soft footsteps of Kokichi. He smiled at him. “You can put your clothes in the washing machine, I’ll wash it tomorrow!” As Kokichi did what he said, he decided to join Shuichi in the dining room, eating his snack. “So, I saw that you had some photos, who was that girl with the blonde hair? Was she a lover or something?” Kokichi said while he took a bite of his snack. “Actually, no. She was one of my best friends. I did have a little crush on her, but that was in High School. Her name was Kaede Akamatsu. But she was so fixated on her music, she didn’t have time to hang out anymore; She asked what she should do, to chase her dreams, or stay with her family and friends. I knew how much music was important to her, so I told her to go with the first choice.” He told as he remembered all the memories he spent with her. 

“That’s really cool of you, having to let her go. I’m sure she’s going to be a famous musician one day.” Kokichi said with a smiled, trying to make Shuichi not gloomy with the thought of having his best friend go. As they finished their conversation, which was a long one, they decided it was time to rest their eyes. Shuichi decided he would sleep on the floor next to the bed, and Kokichi would sleep on his bed. Kokichi insisted and wanted to sleep on the floor, but Shuichi rejected. So, they both got comfy, turned off the TV, and were getting ready to go to sleep.

Kokichi was under the covers, trying to not be weird about it. He smelled the scent of Shuichi from the covers. It smelled like him. Kokichi smiled and blushed. He really liked him. And he couldn’t wait for the ‘date’. He was dozing off until he had the idea to check on Shuichi. He rolled over to the end, and looked down at Shuichi. He was also dozing off but noticed Kokichi. “Hey.” He said sleepily and Kokichi smiled. “Do you want to get on the bed?” Kokichi said sheepishly and Shuichi raised an eyebrow with a smile. “Did you just ask me that?” He said which made Kokichi embarrassed and covered his face with his hands. “I was being nice! And I meant that you can sleep on the bed and I sleep on the floor!” He lied.

Shuichi then sat up. He was smiling. “How about you come sleep down here?” He said with a goofy face. Kokichi was laughing and threw a pillow at him. “Quit being a weirdo!” 

They both ended up falling asleep on the floor, with pillows and blankets everywhere.

 

It was 9am and Kokichi was the one to wake up first. He stretched and yawned, and stood up. He then shook Shuichi awake. “Hey. Psst. Wake up” He realized Shuichi was a heavy sleeper. “Hey!” Kokichi said a little bit louder. He was contemplating on shaking him a bit harder, but it never came to that as Shuichi was starting to wake up. “Im going to go call a taxi, and go to Kiibo’s house to call Miu and open my car door. I just wanted to let you know” He said in a soft tone, as to not annoy Shuichi as he was still sleepy. He decided to just take the clothes that he had on and come back later for his now-dry clothes. 

He paid the taxi man and looked at his phone contacts to look for Miu’s. Once he found her contact, he called her;

“Heyo? What’cha want right now!?”  
“I need your help, I accidentally locked my car and my keys are in there. Can you come to Kiibo’s house? I need it opened ASAP.”  
“Fine. But you owe me. I don’t reaaally wanna wake up at 10am and go fix some grape-headass’s car.”  
“Shut up you slu-”  
“Do you want me to do my magic on your car or not? If not keep on talking!” And she hung up. 

Kokichi laughed. He likes it when he gets Miu mad. He knocked on Kiibo’s door, and Kiibo opened. “What are you doing here? I thought you were with Shuichi?” He asked. Kokichi snorted. “I was, and I left early so I could get my car. I called Miu so she could open it but I’m not sure if shes coming or not.” He said as he scratched his head. Kiibo’s blood drained from his face. “Mi-Miu?! Dude! She’s like, my ex!” He stuttered. Kokichi begain to laugh. “Her? Miu? Your ex?!” Kiibo’s face was expressing a worried expression. “Dude, if she sees me, she’ll like.. Freak!” As he finished that sentence, A red small car parked on his driveway. It was of course Miu. Kiibo closed his door and rushed to his windows, and closed the curtains as well.

She got out of her car, and closed the car door. She had some tools on her. “So. Your dumbass left your keys in your car?” She snickered and was starting to pry open Kokichi’s car door. While she was doing that, she quickly perked up. “Where’s Kiibo? This is his house, isn’t it?” She said looking at Kokichi. It was his turn to snicker. “You are one obsessed slu-” “Don’t forget that Im working on your car.” She quickly spat.

Kiibo was peering through the window, stalking Kokichi and Miu. He was trying to be unnoticed until he accidentally opened the curtains too wide that she spotted some robot eyes. “Kiibo!” She said loudly from outside like a white chick at school greeting her other white friends. He quickly ducked and cursed himself for being so obvious. 

“Now isn’t the time Miu! I need to go home before 3 and you seem to be taking too long!” Kokichi told her truthfully. Miu groaned and kept on doing whatever she was doing, “Don’t push meee. Im not trying to damage your car, because knowing you, you’d do something worse to mine! Besides, this takes time, why do you keep on hurrying me?” She scoffed. Kokichi fiddled with his fingers. “Weeellll, I may have an event I have to go to later.” 

As it was turning to 12pm, Miu finished. Kokichi payed her and she eventually went to Kiibo’s house to do god-knows-what. Kokichi prayed for him. He entered his hot car and closed the door. He turned on the AC and put some tunes. He started to drive out, and was starting to head home. He was thinking about Shuichi. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that he had already arrived home in 15 minutes which is usually 20.

He began to shower and get ready. He texted Shuichi that he’s ready and that he’s going to take a nap to kill time. Shuichi was also getting ready. But he heard a knock on the door. He was hesitant to open it but he decided it would stop the knocking. On the other side, it was Rantaro! 

“Hey Shuichi. Are you ready?” He asked with a calm soft voice like always. “Yeah. We still have time though, I think he’s sleeping right now though.” He said as he put on a black hoodie. Rantaro knew about Kokichi and desperately wanted to meet the guy, but Shuichi didn’t want to introduce him just yet. They talked and until it was time for Shuichi to go, Rantaro wished him goodluck and said goodbye. Ten minutes after he left, Shuichi was midway texting Kokichi until he got a knock on the door. He sighed and stood up to open it. He turned the door handle and opened the door and to his shock, he gasped.

“What are you doing here?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !! Thank you guys for reading ^o^ I’d appreciate any kind of criticism !! And I’m sorry that this chapter is reaaaally short . And sorry if it seems rushed !

Shuichi was standing in front of Kaede. She was smiling and was about to say something, but to her surprise, Shuichi interrupted. “What are you doing here? How did you know I was living here?” He said, not in an angry tone, but in a confused-weirded out voice. 

“I came to visit. And I am still in contacts with your parents, I figured you changed phone numbers or something. So I asked your parents.” She said as she was smiling. Shuichi was weirded out. Not in a mean way- but in a ‘why would you want to know where I am’ way. 

She made herself comfortable in his cozy house. “So, have you done anything exciting after all the years I was gone? Or were you just waiting for me?” She broke the sillence. Shuichi was nervous, and didn’t know what to say. “Well, I made new friends. One in particular.” He stated and as to his surprise, Kaede quickly looked up at him. “Hmm? Tell me more about this friend!” She said in an excited voice. 

“Kaede, I don’t really want to be rude, but I have an event to attend to. Like. Right now.”

“Shuichi, I just came back home. I wanted to come here first because you’re my best friend.” She sighed dissapointingly. Kaede stood up from the couch she was sitting on, making a signal she was about to leave. Which made Shuichi feel guilty. 

 

Kokichi was already woken up, he was patiently waiting for Shuichi to pick him up. He was wearing a black shirt, with some grey jeans, and some converse to top it off. He sighed, and decided to text him. 

Kokichi: Heyyoo Im going to be here waiting, inside my house! Ill come out as soon as I see your car. 

No response. But Kokichi noticed the ‘read’ on the bottom of the text. So he chopped it off as Shuichi driving. 20 minutes passed, and Kokichi was getting inpatient. 

Kokichi: Its been 20 minutes and im getting worried :#[

Again, no response. Kokichi sighed loudly, and decided to watch TV to pass the time. He was sad. Did Shuichi blow him off? Did he forget who he was? Or was traffic just horrible today? The sky started to become grey, and little drops of rain were appearing on Kokichi’s windows. It was raining. “Egh. Where is he?” He asked to himself, and went to his room. He started to believe that Shuichi blew him off. He sighed. He fell onto his bed, and was in his own thoughts. 

 

Then he heard the familiar ‘ding!’ from his phone! He quickly opened it and was disappointed when he read Shuichi’s message.

Shuichi: Hey, I’m sorry, but I can’t come. Let’s postpone the date.

Shuichi was eating with Kaede at some burger restaurant. He decided to take her out, as it has been a long time since they’ve seen eachother. They were talking and laughing when he suddenly got another response from Kokichi.

Kokichi: I feel tired, yeah maybe some other time. 

He took a bite of his burger and started typing. He was going to explain that Kaede was back and that she wasn’t understanding that he was going out to dinner with Kokichi. But, to his surprise, Kaede took his phone and turned it off. “C’mon Shuichi! It’s rude to have your phone out when you’re with someone!” She giggled.

After they got home, Shuichi finally decided to be upfront. “Kaede, seriously. Why are you here?” He said as quickly as they entered his house.

Kaede turned around, to see him. She cleared her throat. “It didn’t work out. I had to pay too much, and I was becoming stressed. I wanted my family back, I wanted my friends back. I..” She stopped. Shuichi felt bad. She wasn’t happy. And he realized the only reason why she was happy before she left, was because she was with family friends- “I wanted you back.” She interuppted his thoughts. He blushed and smiled. 

“I’m glad you’re back Kaede.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi guys !! Sorry again this chapter is kinda short OOF and please tell me if there are any typos or misspelled words!! Ily all <3 and thank you for reading!

It was 11pm on Wednesday, and that meant Kokichi had to go work. He was tired, and hurt once he found out Shuichi pretty much ditched him for Kaede, as Kiibo stated. On Sunday, Kokichi went to Kiibo’s house to explain what happened about the date. Kiibo told him that Kaede was back, as she posted on Social Media. He also showed him pictures of them on their little burger date. And boy was Kokichi mad. He remembered that Shuichi told him that he used to have a little crush on her, and it broke his heart remembering that. Maybe his feelings were still there.

Ever since that day, Kokichi ignored every text and call trying to explain what happened from Shuichi.

So, now to the present, Kokichi was in front of the gas station door, waiting for the person behind the counter to give him the keys. 

He entered the gas station, and started doing his usual, reading a newspaper, patiently waiting for some drunkie to come in and buy beer. 30 minutes in, he was already getting bored. He played games on his phone, and wasn’t paying attention to anything but his phone. He finally looked up when he heard the door bells jingle.

“Hi welcome to Monokustation.” He said in his bored tone. He put his phone down and observed who just came in.

It was some tall dude. He wore a jacket on his shoulders, and had spiky hair. It was a lighter purple-pinkish color than Kokichi’s. He smiled at him and was getting some junk food. 

Kokichi remembered when he first met Shuichi, in this gas station. He didn’t want to talk to him. And he was doing a pretty good job distracting himself. Yasuhiro knew about Shuichi, and for the last two days, he came in with Kokichi to work together, because Kokichi would sometimes notice Shuichi coming through the door, and that’s where Yasuhiro came in.

He’d work for Kokichi when Shuichi did come in. Kokichi’d run off in the bathroom and when Shuichi would leave, disappointed, Yasuhiro would text Kokichi the coast was clear.

But today, Yasuhiro had an accident, he accidentally cut his hand by accidentally dropping his crystal ball or something. Which meant that he had to cover his shift which he didn’t mind. After all, he owed him. His thoughts were interuppted by the weird looking guy.

“I-is this all?” Kokichi accidentally stuttered, not because he was nervous, but because he wasn’t ready to speak, if that makes sense. The guy chuckled. “Are you alright? Have you been attacked by my looks?” He said which made Kokichi surprised. “What are you talking about?” He spat back as the guy just politely smiled at him.

“My name is Kaito Momota.” He said as he lended out his hand. Kokichi hesitated, but then shook his hand. “My name’s Kokichi.” He said blankly. “I know, it says on your tag. First thing I saw when I came here.” Kaito said.

Kokichi thought he was nice enough, and he didnt seem threatening. Just a goof. They talked for about 5 minutes until Kokichi said he had to continue his work. Kaito left and Kokichi was once again alone.

He was dozing off 4 hours in. He usually worked for 3, but he covered for Yasuhiro. He put his head down in the counter and was trying hard not to fall asleep. The door bells rang again, and he didn’t even mind to put his head up.

“Hello, welcome to monokustation…” He responded with a tired voice. “Kokichi. I-its me.” Right then, Kokichi recognized his voice. It was Shuichi, and Kokichi was filled with anger and sadness.

“What do you want? Unless you’re going to buy something, I suggest you leave right now.” He spat out which hurt Shuichi’s feelings. Kokichi was trying so hard not to choke up in tears.  
“Kokichi. I didn’t want to postpone our date. I have been trying to explain what happened. I’m really sorry. I couldn’t go because Kaede was back, and she insis-” “You went on a date with her right? Ya know Shuichi? I thought we’d have a niiice time together. But you’re no different. You’re the same as the others. I finally thought; ‘hey this cute guy I like likes me back!’” Kokichi said, not wanting to look at Shuichi in the eye.

Shuichi didn’t know what to say. All he could do was apologize, over and over again. Kokichi felt bad, they were both angry at themselves. And finally, Kokichi gave in. He forgave him. He knew that Shuichi never meant to hurt him, and he was just exaggerating. They both hugged eachother and Shuichi stayed with him. This didn’t mean that Kokichi wasn’t hurt anymore, he still was, but they were in good terms now. Shuichi made Kokichi his first priority. 

Around 6am, Yasuhiro’s shift was over. Which meant that Kokichi could finally leave. He gave the gas station key to some short girl he found annoying. When he and Shuichi got in their own cars, They said their goodbyes. Kokichi drove to his apartment as Shuichi drove to his own house.

When Shuichi arrived, Kaede opened up for him. She was living in his house for a while, he gave her a spare bedroom, even though she insisted that they could share, whichi Shuichi wasn’t comfortable with. “I realized you weren’t home again, This is the third time, where do you always go? To your secret girlfriend’s house? Are you cheating on me?” She said as she poked his cheek. “I didn’t go to my girlfriend’s house and we aren’t dating Kaede.” He said in a tired voice. He smiled at the thought that Kokichi forgave him. Kaede realized he was smiling, and giggled. “What are you thinking about?”

“Him.”


End file.
